Light Containment Zone
The Light Containment Zone is the first zone encountered in the game. It is primarily used for containment and storage, mostly of lower level LTF objects, such as LTF-173 and LTF-914. It is characterized by its high roofed, concrete architecture. Class-D Cells This is the room that the player starts off in, when the player spawns, it will show the player waking up in the bed, and then getting out of the bed. The cell contains a table, sink, toilet and bed. The Class-D Orientation Leaflet is on the table, which the player must pick up and read. Upon doing so, a guard will open the door and tell the player to follow him. If the player refuses to leave the cell, the guard will then close the door and open the gas valve in the room, killing them. It is also here where you can hear the PA System make announcements. LTF-173's Containment Chamber This room is where the games intro takes place. The chamber is actually two rooms connected to each other. The entrance contains a guard balcony and an exit to the first hallway, and the second room, the containment chamber for LTF-173, is protected by a blast door. Upon entering the room, the containment chamber opens and Security Chief Franklin tells all Class-D personnel to enter the chamber. If the player refuses to enter the second room once it opens, then the intercom will order the guard to shoot the player. The containment chamber is where the player first finds LTF-173 in a corner. Soon after entering the chamber, the blast door will malfunction, causing it to open and not respond to attempts to close it. Immediately after, the lights will go out, requiring that the player escape from the room after LTF-173 kills the two Class-D personnel and the guard on the top level. A vent can be found on the ground after the breach, indicating that LTF-173 used the ventilation system to travel. Office Section This is the last room the player sees while walking towards LTF-173's chamber. After the breach the player can head back here and go down to the lower level. The player will see LTF-106 for a brief moment before the lights flicker out, the player can see a desk and a small cabinet slowly sink into the large corrosion spot left by LTF-106. In addition, The player can see Security Chief Franklin and Agent Ulgrin encountering LTF-173. Franklin alerts Ulgrin that LTF-173 has appeared behind him, they both keep their eyes on LTF-173 and slowly back out of the room, once they are both out of the room, LTF-173 disappears. Storeroom The Storeroom consists of a walkway with a door halfway through the room, behind which a janitor and a Scientist can be heard trying to escape. Shortly after entering the room, the lights go out and LTF-173 kills them both. On the opposite side of the hallway is two rooms which contain a gas mask, LTF-173's document, a level 1 keycard, and a few batteries. Lockroom A red-illuminated room with two timed doors opening into it. Outside both entrances is a CCTV monitor showing the inside of the room. LTF-173 appears often in this room. Players should proceed with caution in this room if LTF-173 is present. If it is in the room, the player should make note of its position, and make sure the blink meter is replenished before opening the lockroom doors. Gas is deployed in this room, so it is recommended to have the gas mask on when entering it. It is advised that the player should quickly sprint into the room and run to the opposite diagonal side while maintaining eye contact with LTF-173 after pressing the button, as the doors are timed and will close quickly. T-Shaped Lockroom The T-Shaped Lockroom is a red-lit room in the shape of a T, as the name suggests. Once the player enters this room, they must take a turn down the short, intersecting hall to press the button. Once the button is pressed, it will open one door and then close the other. The player must be wary of these rooms, as LTF-173 will often spawn in the offshoot hallway, below the ventilation shaft. Small Testing Room The small testing room is located inside a hallway. LTF-173 usually spawns inside it, since a big ventilation shaft cover can be found on the ground. Upon opening the keycard-locked door in the hallway, the player will find an inoperable door in front of him and an accessible door to his immediate left. He will find the test room itself behind that door, which contains a level 2 keycard and an S-Nav 300. The test room is separated in two sections, one where the observer is, and the other which is separated by glass and a door. Inside the other section, LTF-173 will spawn and follow a guided path around the room until he will break the glass. Because of this, it is recommended that the player blink before he enters the test room. LTF-970 Hallway Storage Room The Storage Room is a regular corner hallway, however the there is third door that leads to an elevator which leads to a storage area. Two specimens of LTF-939 can be found in this area, so it is advised that the player sneak past them to reach the other elevator at the opposite end of the area. Hallways Hallways are featureless rooms which serve no purpose other than to connect rooms. There are two way, t-shaped, corner, and four way variants of this room. Note that this room and each of its variants have a counterpart in the Entrance Zone which have yellow stripes along their walls. There is a variant of the two way hallway which contains a large fan. There is also a second variant where the player will see a guard entering an elevator located at the center of the hallway. The sound of the elevator crashing can be heard, along with the screen shaking. Shortly after the door to the elevator will open revealing a large splatter of blood on one of the walls. There are two other variations of the basic hallway, documented below. Corner Room The Corner Room is an L-shaped hall containing three doors, two of which connect the hall to other rooms, and a third which is inoperable. T-Shaped Room The T-Shaped Room is a room in the form of a "T" and is mainly here to link all the other rooms together. Two variations of this room can be found. The first variant has a grated off area with some machinery. The second variant contains water pipes instead, accompanied by the sounds of dripping water. An event can randomly occur when the player enters this variation where a scientist's corpse will fall from the ceiling after LTF-106 ejects him from the Pocket Dimension. Four Ways Room The four ways room looks like the T-shaped rooms, but with a fourth entrance, as well as an unreachable catwalk. End Room The End Room is a red-lit room containing an un-openable blast door. It currently serves no purpose other than to end off a path. An alarm sound can be heard on the other side of the blast door. There is an event in this room where a janitor can be found inside it and will begin to run towards the player. The janitor will suddenly get pulled into the ground by LTF-106. The end room can also be found in the Entrance Zone. A smaller, much more crude and grimy variant can be only found in the Heavy Containment Zone. LTF-012's Containment Chamber LTF-012's containment chamber can be accessed with a level 3 keycard. The door leads to a flight of stairs, at the bottom of the stairs is a room with a control panel with LTF-012's document sitting on it. The panel has a button labelled "Hoist", a powered-on computer screen from where the "On Mount Golgotha" score plays, and a label reading "Caution Lights On" with a light above it that flashes red when the lights in the second room are on. In the next room is LTF-012 itself, suspended in a container by an automated pulley system. When the first room is entered, the door opens and the pulley system lowers the container down to a table-like frame in the center of the room. In addition, a severed hand can be found on the floor near the door into the room where LTF-012 is stored. LTF-047's Containment Chamber thumb|LTF-047 in containment LTF-047's containment chamber is a medium-sized open room, containing a pedestal on which LTF-047 sits on. Entering it doesn't require a keycard, as it doesn't have a containment door, or a keycard lock. LTF-372's Containment Chamber LTF-372's containment chamber is composed of a cube of plexiglass, a control panel with LTF-372's document and a shelf with a radio. Entering it doesn't require a keycard since the containment door is already opened. The chamber's entrance door is open as well, but the chamber does not have any supplies inside. When the room is first entered, a rustling noise can be faintly heard and LTF-372 will start following the player until they die, or loads a save before encountering LTF-372. LTF-914's Containment Chamber LTF-914's containment chamber can be accessed with a level 2 keycard. It contains the subject, a first aid kit and two documents, one concerning the use of LTF-914 and the other being one of Dr. L's notes. The room is largely empty of anything else. LTF Storage Chamber These identical chambers are accessed from a pair of doors facing each other in the middle of a central hallway. These doors require a level 3 keycard, and both lead to identical small rooms with one accessible door. In one of these small rooms, on the left wall is LTF-714's door. It requires a level 3 keycard to access, and opens up to a small storage room with a pedestal. LTF-714 can be seen on top of this pedestal. LTF-714's document can be found in the room, on top of a cabinet sitting in the right corner next to the door. A security camera can be seen on the ceiling overhead. Inside the other door is another small room with two accessible doors, the door to the right leads to the room that houses LTF-1025. LTF-1025's door doesn't respond to keycards of any level. LTF-1025's room is of the same shape and layout of LTF-714's, with the pedestal, cabinet and security camera in the same places. LTF-1025 sits atop the pedestal in this room. The second door opposite to LTF-1025's contains LTF-860 inside a wooden box. LTF Weapons Laboratory A-11 Elevator Hallway Identical to the Elevator Hallway, the LTF Weapons Laboratory A-11 Elevator Hallway houses an elevator which would lead to the LWL A-11, but is closed off to the player due to the power failure. There is a sign outside the elevator, which shows that LWL A-11 houses the 'Badass' Class weaponry. This includes: The Pyrocitor, a powerful flamethrower, and the R.Y.N.O. Pony Dragon and Dr.W's Office Hallway A regular hallway with two doors on the side, with a bin against the wall between the doors. Labels above the doors show they are doorways to Pony Dragon's and Dr.W's offices, above their respective doors. The doors are unable to be accessed by the player. Medibay A small medibay found in the Light Containment Zone. The walls have an unusual style, similar to the Entrance Zone's Orange wall decals, but in green. Trivia *The above mentioned Pyrocitor and R.Y.N.O are both weapons from the first ''Ratchet & Clank ''game. The R.Y.N.O is a 9-barreled rocket lancher, which could be bought in Blackwater City for 150,000 Bolts. The Pyrocitor is a flamethrower useful against groups of small enemies, and is first available on Novalis for 2,500 Bolts. If the Persuader is obtained berore buying it, the price is lowered to 1,250 Bolts. Category:Locations